


Everybody Gangsta Till It's Awkward.

by DcReRe



Series: Happened Once In A Fucking Multiverse. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chill time, Exploration, Gen, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), blue is fucking salty also he has restriction orders, but mostly this is huge character exploration, character exploration, low-key angst at the end, relationship exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcReRe/pseuds/DcReRe
Summary: Geno, Blue, and Dream, drink together in a bar having fun and talking about "most" meaningful things. Then, Dream and Ink have a moment.
Relationships: Blue & Dream, Dream & Ink, Errorink, Ink & Blue, Ink/Error, errorink - freeform - Relationship, ink & dream, low-key errorink at the end, there's lots of exploration here
Series: Happened Once In A Fucking Multiverse. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702690
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Everybody Gangsta Till It's Awkward.

_Hold me tight, hold me tight, till I can't see anything._

_It was supposed to be our place, our place, but I just couldn't forgive you._

_And it hurted, and it hurted the pain of thousands little dreams I had of you._

~*~

If there was one thing, Ink was actually grateful for... It's been the fact, that despite what Dream could have been _thinking_ of the artist; he had never spoken the details about the ' _incident_ ' to others.

Each of their friends heard the rumours. 

The infamous event called ‘incident’, or rather, that's how _Dream and Ink_ has been calling it. 

Their friends first heard about it when it was Dream who has mentioned it, and called it such. And Ink, who seemed to be the only one who knew what he was referring to; also called it ' _incident_ '.

The two didn't talk publicly about the 'incident' often, but when they did, it was bringing up a certain amount of uneasiness among their friends. 

Despite the fact, that _none_ of them actually knew what this 'incident' meant, or what has happened during it, they could see, that it was something neither Guardian nor an artist wanted to talk about, so they didn't ask. Neither did Blue, who was their best friend. None has asked, and Dream hasn't said anything himself either. 

And Ink really couldn't thank Dream enough for –

~*~

“So, what do you think about it?”

It was a nice, silent evening. Dream, Blue and Geno had been chatting together inside the bar, sitting next to a bar counter. 

Except them, there were five other people in this place. A group of Edge, Outer and Sci, sitting at the back of the bar, and Core Frisk with Shift Chara, who had their place not so far from these three, to which they would occasionally spoke. Or rather, only to Sci and Outer; Core preferred to avoid Edge.   
This place was outside the cities, from the au that was slightly outcasted from the multiverse too. It made it a perfect spot for meetings of alternate creatures, due to which, the place has became quite popular within the _community_. 

“Wait, no, no, absolutely not.” Dream replied sternly, to which Blue shout. 

“Why not!? Your place is amazing!” 

“Because last goddamn time you did a party in _my_ house, Fresh has decided to lock himself in my bathroom for two weeks! And it would last longer had I _not_ kicked his royal ass personally.” Dream finished, and took an angry sip from his drink. 

“Yeah, should have done that sooner...” Blue silently snorted. “Wait, don't you have two bathrooms, though?”

“Fresh has duplicated himself. And locked himself in the second one, too.”

“What.” 

“He duplicated.”

Geno took a long slurp from his own drink. “Oh, that is so not the info I wanted to know.”

“Well, neither did I!?” Dream shout, and then wheezed. 

“Hold on, now _Fresh_ is being op?” Blue perked up. “Oh great, another person to add to my hate list... Speaking of which, if we're making that party, we are _not_ inviting Reaper.”

“Oh god, blue, _no._ ”

“Oh god, blue, _yes_.”

“How much you're gonna keep hating on him!? ”

“The guy have fucking hax, I am not letting go of that, Dream! ”

“Wait, what's up with that?” Geno interrupted.

“Blue is salty at Reaper.” Dream replied, while nonchalantly waving a hand. 

“The guy. Have. Fucking. HAX.” Blue said. 

“Mhm.”

“He literally can go and kill off anyone just by touching them, _excuse me!? I_ ripped my veins off to get into the Royal Guards, and this dude just goes and kills everyone with freaking touch!? Oh, I think _not_!

“Dang.” Geno summed up. 

“Okay, but isn't he like, one of the gods? God of death? It's not that weird he's overpowered.” 

“God of death my ass Dream, he just got lucky to get this job.”

“Oh, I'd beg to _differ_ , Blue.” Dream started in intimidating tone, lowering his eyebrows for his own amusement. “I'm sure had Reaper been here, he wouldn't be exactly happy about his _ability or_ being _strong_.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Geno asked, and Dream's seriousness suddenly broke, as if he was just asked something very obvious, and it made him unsure how to answer. 

“I, uh, I mean, this comes with a certain _job;_ ripping off souls, and nobody really wants to do that. He didn't have a choice in the matter, either. This, and also his touch has caused a certain accident, and well, he didn't handle it so good. ”

“Huh, didn't know about that. ”

“Haven't you? I thought... ” Dream looked away, and took a sip “I thought you'd knew these stuff better than anyone else, since Reaper is so obsessed with you. But hey, what do I know.” he said, and did a slight eyeroll after the last part. 

“Eh, don't mention it. But nope, he never talks about these stuff, he just... Casually acts like an idiot.”

Blue dropped his gaze in silence, while guardian of positive feelings had finished up entire drink in one go, and slammed the bar counter with it. After it, he turned to the slightly melting skeleton. 

“Speaking of which, Geno, how do you feel about the fact that the strongest being in the multiverse is over his feels for you?”

“I feel like I can use that in my evil plans against the multiverse. ” 

“Fucking edgelord.” Dream smiled “but don't be like Ink. ”

“What, is _he_ having evil plans against the multiverse?” Geno replied jokingly. 

“God, at least ten of them by now...” Guardian grinned sceptically and chuckled. 

“Hm! ” Blue softly hummed, and puts hand on Dream's shoulder, which makes him almost jump in surprise.

“Hey! More drinks. I swear I'm gonna die off here, if I won't drink.” Dream suddenly said, and Blue snorted. 

“Dream, Dream!” Outer suddenly shout from the back of the bar. “If you're gonna drink, wanna have a contest?”

“Nah, bad idea. You're probably gonna lose. I'm about hundreds years old, so I hardly get drunk anymore.” 

“God, what a sad life. Hey, would you wanna have pun contest though?”

“What, you're in the mood for challenge, Outer?” Blue turned around. 

“Frankly, yep. ”

“Then me on you, one on one! _A racing contest on motorcycle!_ ”

“Wait, you have motorcycle?!” Edge interrupted, but cosmic Sans ignored it and spoke again. 

“Hold on! Didn't Pap tell you last time to _not_ ever again get close to a motorcycle?”

“I swear to _God_ , it was _just_ few restrictions orders... Speaking of which, I need to get some documents for Paps today.” 

“Wait what, restriction orders? You had an accident or something? ” Geno asked. 

“Me? No. Other people? Maybe... ”

“Alright, that's nothing new, but Geno, you didn't answer me seriously.” Dream interrupted. 

“Oh right...” Geno looked around, trying to recall what they were talking about before. “Oh, right, the Reaper guy. He smells like trouble, I can tell as much. It's only slightly disturbing he's so attracted to me, and while it was * _incredibly_ * annoying at first, I don't care as much now. It's just incredibly awkward though.”

“Okay, okay then,” Blue spoke, sighing. “We _can_ invite Reaper to that party, but only for Geno. Doesn't stop me from yelling at him, though...”

“Hold on, you're jumping to conclusions–”

“Wait, you guys gonna invite us too?” Outer asked, and Sci looked mildly interested. 

“Yeah, obviously.”

“Not bad, not bad,” said Sci quietly. “My grant plan will finally see the light...” 

And then, Blue's phone ringed, and immediately he picked it up. 

“Yes, hello...? Wait no, it's on the right. No, no, the second right! Wait, I don't know if Antarctica is on the left from Greendland, don't ask me that! Then just go up ahead, you said you had toaster with you, right? Just sell it off and buy the plane or something!” 

And then he hang up. 

“What were you talking about...?”

“I dunno. Wrong number.”

“Okay!?” 

“Wait, holy shit, Blue, that could've been my brother! ” Edge screamed which made Sci cringe, while Shift Chara looked amused. 

“Why would your brother call me!?”

“You said you knew where the Antarctica is!”

“Edge, what the _fuck_!?”

“So that was a fucking lie!”

“STOP TELLING PEOPLE TO CALL ME FOR GEOGRAPHIC INFORMATIONS.”

“WHO ELSE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO ASK!?”

“GO TO FUCKING SCHOOL. ”

“WE'RE ADULT FUCKING SKELETONS! ”

“THEN USE THE GODDAMN INTERNET! ” Dream shout too. 

“WHY THE FUCK DOES YOUR BROTHER WANTS TO GO TO ANTARCTICA!?” and now Blue again. 

“TO MEET UP WITH YOUR MOM!!” Shift Chara joins in. 

“I DON'T WHAT'S GOING ON BUT I'LL SHOUT TOO! ” And Geno. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! ” And Outer. 

“SILENCE!! ” and finally bartender is done with them, and an actual quietness fell onto entire bar.

Not for long. 

“...Meet up with his mom!?” Edge shout and looked at Shift Chara, who simply shrugged. And even though he seemed to be done, he added “Wait, wait, guys! If you're gonna make a party, do it in Fresh's house!” Red sans says. 

“Wait, no, don't listen to him, it's a bad idea.” said Core. 

“Really? ” Chara turned to Core “Sounds funny to _me_... ”

“Girl, no, you don't want to go to... ” and then she started whispering to Shift Chara. 

“Oh shit, sounds hardcore.” Said Outer to Edge, and then winked at the trio near the bar counter. “Hey, if you guys gonna survive in his house, call me up.”

“That's the spirit!” Shout Edge “We'll get back at him for terrorizing us!” 

“Terrorized us, when, you little plankton?” Sci asked. 

“He terrorized Dream's bathroom!”

“That's a fact, that's a fact!!” Guardian shout, and suddenly stood up. “We're gonna go back at him and I'll get my goddamn bloody revenge...!”

“Dream!?” Blue was in shock. 

“What? The asshole stole my fucking bathroom for two weeks, I _am not letting go of that_.”

“Well, that sounds fun, count me in.” Geno approved. 

“Oh goddammit, this is so stupid...” Blue muttered and lay down his face in his hands. 

“And you don't know where the Antarctica is!”

“I was living my whole life underground, Dream!”

“Bitch, me too!” Geno shout and laughed. 

“Haha, losers.” Dream teasingly taunted, and took a sip.

And then, the door to bar, opened with a huge slam. 

“Oh, hey Ink. Why are you he–” Blue looked up from his hands, but artist immediately shout. 

“ _Holy fuck!_ Blue, your brother and Chara got tons of restriction orders! Also Edge, your brother is now public offender too! Apparently there was an accident with a toaster!” 

“Oh, god _fucking_ dammit!” Edge punched nearest table, and Blue looked shooked at Ink. 

"Wait, Paps and Chara got WHAT?”

“Restriction orders!”

“But for what!?”

“I don't know, something about dressing up as a nuns and frauding people, hey, what's up!?”

“Oh god, is _that_ why Pap needed these documents!? I thought I told them to cut it out after they got us banned from Anime con...”

“Wait, you're fucking banned from Anime cons!?” Geno said and laughed his ass off, while Blue hid in his hands again. 

Meanwhile, Dream turned to Ink. 

“Fancy seeing _you_ here.” Guardian said teasingly. “Do I _want_ to know how you got the informations on Swap Papyrus, though?”

“Oh, it wasn't that hard. I just went into underswap, listened to what people say, and finally convinced the police to tell me what's up, by telling I'll show them the secrets of the multiverse in exchange.”

“Hold on, you did wha–”

“Then I gave them the Uno cards. ”

“Oh. Wait, why did they just listen to the guy who claimed he'll 'show them the secrets of the multiverse'? Don't tell me they were that stupid, or I'll start doubting my job...”

“Dreamy, you're forgetting those are normal inhabitants of the aus, with no knowledge of the multiverse!” he says, while lowering himself enough to lay on the bar counter, and rested his chin on his hand. “Of course they're gonna be swept away from their feet, if I'll show them any magic related trick! ”

“And then you proceeded to give them the Uno cards. ”

“And then I proceeded to give them the Uno cards. ”

Dream and Ink laughed, and Blue finally recovered from shock. 

“Hold on, you were gathering info on my bro!?”

“Oh yeah, I knew it'd make 'im salty, so this additionally motivated me.” Ink smiled apologetically, and Dream replied after taking the sip. 

“Oh yeah, he's still hating on you, doesn't he?” 

“Wait, does he!?” Blue shout, and then sighed. “I told him to stop, after what happened at our _home_... ”

“Don't blame too much on him, Blue. He just doesn't trust inhibitants from other aus a lot.” 

Said the artist, while adding in his mind 'Well, rightfully so, when it comes to me...'.

And slightly wondered if Dream thought the same. 

“But it still wasn't an excuse to just...” But Blue shook his head, at the memory of what happened _in his own house_ , and decided to leave it be. “Should I call him about the restriction orders, though? ”

“No, no, not yet, if you'll do, it's gonna make the atmosphere serious, and I still want to chill a bit.”

“Oh wow, we were just talking about my brother, but whatever... ” 

“Ohhhhh, salty!” Edge shout again. 

“Shut up, nerd!” and so does Blue in response. 

“Dude!” screams Sci, who felt offended that Blue used ‘nerd’ as an insult. 

“Dang. Well, he's gonna be fine, Blue, everyone in town likes him.” Said Ink. 

“Well, what about Chara? ” 

“I, uh, I dunno–”

Good question though, _will_ the be people mad at Swap Chara? It's half bad if it's Swap papyrus, since he's liked in his au, but Chara keeps making pranks all the time, that pisses people off... 

“Hm...” Geno took a sip, and ponders about _most_ important thing. “Hold the fuck up Dream, how come _you're_ not drunk yet? ”

“Guardian of positive feelings? I have hundreds of years? Been drinking for that long? Don't you remember I mentioned it like few minutes ago–”

“Wait, how come _I'm_ not drunk yet? ”

“You're... You're biological mystery, Geno...”

“How come _Blue_ isn't drunk?! ”

“He's just drinking the juice... Are you _sure_ you're not drunk, though? ”

“How come Ink isn't — oh no wait, he wasn't drinking.”

“Thanks!? Oh welp, I'll be getting to go!” said Ink. “Only _slightly_ mad at you guys for not inviting me! ”

“Oh, wait, you can stay.” Well dang, Dream said it out of force of a habit; to make sure Ink's always included, because the artist always had a thing to isolate himself in a non-seemingly concerning way. Even though this habit was good, now it's just became awkward.

Ink, on the other side, seemed to already subconsciously expecting such answer. “Sweet! I've finished up the shits on my side, so I'm free.” He says, and takes place next to Geno. 

“Hnn... I think I _did_ get drunk, my head's light... ” said Geno. 

“Oooooooooooh!” Dream and Blue shout together. 

“Lame!!” Edge also screamed with them. 

“Hi, Edge!! ” Blue screamed back, and Sci joined with: “Hi, Blue!! ”

“Hi, me.” said Shift Chara to herself. 

“Dang, that's just depressing.” Core added, and Chara wheezed. 

Meanwhile, the artist finally spoke to his friends. “Wait, at what were you before I came here? ” 

“Oh _yeah_ , dude,” Blue started “We were planning on crashing onto Fresh's house, and making a party. Not mine idea on the place choosing though, blame these folks.”

Ink spit out the drink he _just_ took a sip from. “Dude, he's my friend!”

“I know, but–”

“ _No_ , by that I mean I _know_ it's a _terrible_ idea to go there! His place is awful! So creepy! He's not a human but a parasite, and the things he _have_ at home... ” Ink shuddered... 

“Oh, so locking ourselves into his bathroom was even worse idea...?” 

“Into his _bathroom_!?” Ink gasped, horrified “You _don't_ want to go to his bathroom, please trust me.”

 _Please trust me._ ‘Funny when _you_ say it. ’ Dream thought, but scolded himself mentally. 

“Dang, even I'm terrified now, and this says a lot.” Spoke Geno. 

“About our society... ” Dream taunted, but slightly melting skeleton ignored it. 

“Wait, by the way, Dream, what were you doing when Fresh was in your goddamn bathroom?” Ink asked, amused. 

“Uh, I was using blue's.”

“Dude, you coulda ask me for help!” Ink replied. 

“Eh, wasn't feeling like going to my ex's house back then.”

“Seriously? Now that's rich, considering how...”

“Hold on, _what!?_ ” Blue interrupted them. 

“What, what?” Ink says

“You... _WHAT_!? Did I just hear that correctly!? ”

“I mean,” dream started “you're talking about...? ”

“EX!? Did I _hear_ that right!?” Blue almost shout, and even Geno widened his eye. 

“Wait, what!?” Edge shout from the back, too. 

“Dude!! Dream and Ink used to date!”

“They used to _what!?_ How I didn't know about that!?” Outer shout _too_ , and Core wished they would just shut up... Meanwhile cosmic Sans stood up and went to the four skeletons at the bar counter. 

“Hey, don't leave me up!” Edge said and joined Outer, while Sci felt incredibly awkward alone with Shift Chara, and Core. 

“H-hey... Girls...?” Spoke Sci. 

“Oh, deary. ” Said Core when Sci did finger guns on them, and said the science pun. 

“So, you both used to date? ” Edge asked to Ink and Dream after he catched up to Outer, and... 

“Wait, you guys didn't know about this? ” Dream replied, and suddenly the silence fell. 

“What.”

“I didn't know it was a secret, really, I thought everyone knew.” Artist stated, and Geno replied slowly. 

“... Literally nobody did.” 

“Oh, jee, now I understand the surprise! ”

“Yikes.” Dream added. 

“I need a moment.” said Blue. 

“You sure do.”

“How do I not knew about it...? I thought we were closest friends...? How did I mi–” and it was then, when Blue connected certain dots “Oh my god, it does explain why you were so awkward sometimes. Also does my brother knows?”

“Wait, why would _he_ know?”

“Forget it!” Edge said “So how was it? You two dating!? ”

Dream took a _very long_ slurp, and Ink simply went quiet. 

But eventually, artist decided to speak up, in a light tone to bright up the atmosphere. 

“I mean, if I were to describe my time with Dreamy, I'd say it was a path of neverending pain and disappointment! ”

“Fuck off, at least I don't talk shit about others behind people's backs. ” Dream bite back, but in playful tone. 

“Hold on, what?” Blue asks. 

“Ohh, I heard nothing!” Said quickly Ink. 

“I think I _did_ hear something!”

“Mm, I dunno!”

“Something about... Talking sHit about people!?” Blue laughed, then stood up and walked up to Ink, and trapped Ink's head under his arm while rubbing his head, and artist actually laughed. 

_'Aw, Blue.'_

“So... It was that bad, or...?” Edge asked. 

Well, here goes another. Blue let go of Ink, but he still was unsure what to say. Was it his place to say anything, anyway? Instead, he just looked at Dream, but he... 

“Huh?” Dream was also looking straight up at Ink, expecting _him_ to say something. 

“Uh, should _I_ be the one talking...? ” He asked, and Dream looked confused himself. 

“Uh, I mean, I thought it was worse for _you._ ” 

And now, Ink was suddenly about to choke. 

“ _Me!?_ Dreamy, I was the one who did awful thi-”

“Exactly, and you've changed!” 

Something in Dream's head said 'do you really believe that? ' but the Guardian decided to ignore it, and instead continued. 

“Doesn't it hurt you to think about it? And I know you're awfully self-critical too, so there's no way you've actually _let go_ of that.”

_Oh, Ink now felt just too awful alright._

He doesn't even know how to argue, because he _really_ doesn't want to go into this _now_ , there was just too many things to unpack... From his first mistakes, to... 

“Oh... ” Blue says quietly, and Ink _can't_ stand it. 

“You're giving me too much credit Dream, I don't re–” _regret anything I've done or did to you._

But Dream interrupted him slowly. “To be fair, I _did_ decide to lead you on. When I've learned the truth, instead of telling you, I hid that and lied so I could keep you to myself. Doesn't that sound to you like an awful thing too?” 

He said, but something inside of him stinged.

_It's just so hard to forget what Ink has done, and it hurts. It hurts –_

_'The incident'._

But one cannot explain their final mistakes, without mentioning their first.

The first mistake Ink has done, when it came to their relationship, was the fact, he had mistook Dream's positivity aura, _for love!_

He thought he was feeling love, love for _Dream_ , while all it was, was just a multiplied effect of positivity aura. 

God, what a sad, sad, misfortune for a soulles artist... 

And Dream had no idea about it at the beginning, because Ink stayed quiet about having no soul and taking vials. 

But after a while, Ink decided to tell him, about the vials, about the _emptiness_ , about the fact, _there was no love vial_ , and it's a "miracle" he could 'feel' it now. 

Dream has _right there and then_ , realized, that what's Ink's feeling for him, wasn't _love but a positivity aura that must had bigger effect on the artist, due to him being soulles._

But he didn't say a word about it. 

...

Ink's first mistake, was failing to realize, he felt no love. 

Dream's first mistake, was thinking he could _lie to Ink about it_.

And the consequences of this came to him, in the most cruel way. 

The 'incident'. 

_And Dream supposed he deserved it._

Dream broke up with him after the 'incident', and he told the artist about the positivity aura, to cut all ties with him. 

They didn't speak to each other for the next few years. 

“Can you really say all these things, while knowing so well, what _I've_ done, Dream? The 'Incident'? Don't make me laugh.” Ink said in angry accusing tone, and Blue, together with Outer, Geno and Edge, and even Core with Shift Chara fell quiet. 

Ink continued. 

“It's just sad. You can go ahead and say how much you deserved what has happened, but you never did, no one did... Face it. What you did, is _nothing_ compared to what _I've_ done, and yet...”

_Something inside of him was boiling._

Dream stayed quiet, none of the things Ink saying seeming to affect him. He then looked at Ink in emphatethic way “... You know I don't judge you now for what you did, right?”

_“Oh jee, if you have something to say, I'll listen.” Said Error._

_“I know, I just... Nah, forget about it now, I can tell you later.”_

Ink went quiet.

He knew that Dream was far too aware of his soulles side. He had witnessed the 'incident', after all. He was the only one except Error to know what artist was actually capable of. And he choose to treat it like an inconvinece, something that needs to be forgiven, he pushed it away, not even realizing how much he trapped Ink with his ignorance.

And for what, because he wanted to believe in him?

What kind of sick excuse was that?

His soulles side is still part of him, no matter what. 

How was he supposed to accept himself, while Dream keeps treating major side of him like a disease?

If he couldn't handle who Ink really was, he should have cut all ties with him again.

But Ink would be lying if he said he didn't care about his _friendship with Dream_. For some reason, he actually vallued it (maybe he liked someone believing him, even after witnessing 'the incident'?). That was the only reason why Ink never mentioned the subject.

But what Ink wasn't gravely realizing, was that Dream himself _struggled,_ to keep his own wrods.

~*~

“Error? ” 

“Hm?”

“Aw, there you are, my favourite glitchy skeleton!”

“What do you want, squid?”

“You're not destroying aus right now? Good, good, I needed to talk to you!”

“A force of habit? You know I'm focusing on other things now, instead of plainly destroying! But what did you want to talk about?”

“... You know I'm soulless, right? ”

“Soulless as people from tele-marketing, yes. ”

“I... What...?”

“ _Look,_ I'm not wrong and you know it, these people are soulles!”

“Well I suppose that you're not. But... You know how awful I am, right? ”

“Yes?”

“I don't care about inhabitants in aus, yes? ”

“Yeah?”

“I'm only helping out so I can have my vials, and because I am very messed up and have too many unresolved issues.”

“Yeap.”

“I'd also do any dirty work creators want me to do, and I won't bat an eye on it. ”

“That I know.”

“I'm also incredibly unstable and can go on killing rampage any time I want.”

“Low-key worried about that, yeah.”

“I could do it. ”

“You certainly could, should I be prepared?”

“I could kill everyone, and just not take the blue vial, and this way I won't be even regretting it. ”

“Yeah, almost scary.”

“Maybe I've even done this in the past. ”

“You probably did.”

“Maybe even several times. ”

“I wouldn't be surprised, really, where you're going with it?”

“... I could do it again.”

“Yeah, you could, and what?”

“Aren't you bothered?”

“If I will be about to suffer, I will attack you with everything I got, don't forget that. If it doesn't concern me, I won't care.”

“Quite fair.”

“I'm a mass murderer myself. We're both messed up on same level, just in different ways, why would you think I'd care...?”

“I dunno. Just preparing you for future. ”

“That's extremely edgy.”

“Sure.”

“Undernovela?”

“Mhm.”

_What does a love matter to a soulles creature?_

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fucking papaya, this went from comedic fun shi to this bogaloo  
> Making this chapter was a goddamn challenge in a lots of ways, because first i had to set up a stage, and then proceed to give the informations i planned earlier, which was giving an insight into ink & dream relationship. i tried and *am* keeping it short like this, because i made their relationship so complicated, it would literally take me an essay to explain. I might still edit out these parts to make them even shorter, because this is just second part of the series, so i don't want to give out everything, which is why the events of the 'incident' will be remaining unknown, since this was key moment that shaped these both's relationship  
> jfc  
> 


End file.
